battlecraftccgfandomcom-20200216-history
How-To-Play
BattleCraft is a strategy trading card game that puts you as the Commander of an elite warband of Characters in a land of strife and peril. Threatened by constant attack, you must defend your land and gain the upper hand against your enemies on the battleground. General Gameplay & Win Conditions Each game of BattleCraft is made up of 10-round battles where eight (8) of your 16-card deck form Troops (four (4) Characters, and their Support), take turns to initiate battle against other players with defeat them. Generally, there are two methods of winning: #Morale Victory – Reduce the opponent’s Morale to zero (0). #Annihilation Victory – Defeat all of the opponent’s Characters. To achieve either one of these, you will have to employ a variety of cards to allow yourself an advantage over your opponents. Card Types There are two types of cards in BattleCraft, Characters and Supports. Characters Characters are the champions you employ into your Troop. Each Troop is made up of exactly eight (8) Characters. In a game the BattleCraft, they are the meat of your Troops. Character cards have six (8) stats that define what they are: *'Name & Rarity' – What you call the Character. Color denotes rarity. *'Faction' – Which faction the Character belongs to. *'Unique/Legendary - '''The unique/legendary status of the character. *'Energy''' –The upkeep of the Character. *'Power' - The amount of damage the Character's basic attack deals each turn. *'Attack Type' - The character's attack type (Icon denotes which type). *'Health' - The amount of damage the Character takes before it dies. *'Ability' – How your Character can help your Troops. Supports As the name suggests, Supports are attached to a Character and used to help your Character in battle. Support cards have nine(9) stats that define what they are: *'Name & Rarity' – The name of the Support card. Color denotes rarity. *'Faction' – Which faction the Support card belongs to. NOTE: Characters of one faction can’t use Support cards from another, while Unaligned supports can be used by all) *'Unique/Legendary' - The unique/legendary status of the support. *'Type' - The support's type, in this example it is an Artifact. *'Round' – The round the Support’s Ability is activated (‘-’ denotes not applicable to the card) *'Energy Cost Trigger' (ECT) – The upkeep of the Support whenever it triggers *'Energy Cost' (EC)* - The amount of energy upkeep cost each turn (*Note: For Supports that have Round Based triggers e.g Fairy Florick, EC will be added to base Character's EC for that Round (e.g R2 for Fairy Florick, added 4 EC) and removed when another Round begins) *'Ability' – How it can help your Troop/Character *'Requirement' - Some support cards have requirements, as in the example Ironwood Buckler, which can only be attached to an Archer that has Nature faction (logo and border color) Unlike Characters, Supports do not have Health and are disabled once the Character it is attached to is dead. In the case of ressurection, a character is 'rezzed' with the support attached. An interesting example of the interaction with Rez is the support card "Dedication", which gives the character -2 EC, and Regen 1. While it is dead, Dedication is disabled and does not give its effects (-2EC). Once Rez resolves, then the Character receives the -2EC, Regen 1 granted by the card. Deck Construction To decide on your Troop, you must first have a deck. Each deck is made up of exactly 16-cards – eight (8) Characters & eight (8) Supports. In addition to this limiter, each card (both Characters and Supports) also has a Deck Point (DP) value. This value is not visible for most parts of the game and currently applicable in tournaments only. You can build your deck under the Deck Builder option found in the ARMORY tab of your game’s interface. Battle Once your deck is saved and ready, you can now proceed to the battlefield to test the effectiveness of your deck against another player’s. Battle: Battle Decision Before entering combat, you will be brought to a staging area where 4 of the 8 Characters from the deck you have constructed have already been randomly selected and displayed to you. This will become your Troop for the battle. How the upcoming battle turns out will rest entirely on what you do here. You can change the positions of your Characters and alter their formations to improve how they work with each other and assign Supports to each Character to empower them for the upcoming battle. A scouting party will also dig up information for you on your opponent’s Troops. Their report is visible on your right. Despite your best efforts, you are not immune to your opponent’s spies as well and he/she will be privy to the same information as well. Scouting parties cannot, however, tell the exact location of your opponent’s Troops or their Supports, so your decision on how you place them can change how your battle will play out. Time for preparations is limited though! You have two (2) minutes to prepare for a battle before the opposing Troop comes too close and your Troops will fall into a panic and frantically assign themselves at random to face off the opponent. Battle: Rules of the Battlefield Once you’ve sent off your Troops, your Characters will act out your orders automatically and do battle with the opponent. Although you may not have direct control over the battlefield, understanding how the battle works will help you become a better Commander. You and your opponent start off each battle with exactly the following things: *Four (4) Characters – members of your Troop. *Four (4) Supports – effects/items helping your Characters. *50 Morale – your Troop’s willingness to stay in battle. *50 Energy – your Troop’s resources. You win the battle by either killing all of your opponent’s Characters, or forcing them into a retreat by reducing his/her Troop’s Morale to zero (0). Similarly, you lose the battle when all your Characters die or your Morale is reduced to zero (0). Battle: Rules of the Battlefield – Rounds & Match-Ups Each battle is made up of a maximum of 10 rounds with each round consisting of one-or-more match-up of Characters. Each match-up is made up of four general phases (in order): Prep, Main, Combat and End phases respectively, which by each Character takes turns to enact. The Prep phase only occurs during the beginning of the each round. This is the moment when certain “preparatory Abilities” take place to prepare your Troop for the upcoming match-up. The Main phase comes next and is where the bulk of all Abilities are activated. This phase happens every match-up. The Combat phase is when Characters attack one another. This is the phase where a bulk of the damage is dealt and, like the Main phase, happens every match-up. The End phase is when Characters ease up (some abilities trigger during this phase, e.g - Regen, Grow) and pass the turn to the next Character. Abilities activate in accordance to these phases. If a Character dies before its turn to activate its Ability, it won’t have a chance to do so! Therefore an understanding how and which phase each Ability activates will help you improve your strategies and tactics dramatically!